Let's Get Unprofessional
by ember960
Summary: The North Island of New Zealand and The American State of California are working a lot closer together these days due to the collaboration between these two on multi-awarding winning blockbuster films. A LOT closer . .


**A/N **This random little story was inspired by the NZ pop song - Just a Little Bit by Kids of 88 - of which the lyrics are scattered throughout

I highly recommend you listen to it while reading (you might want to start listen part of the way through to get the best effect :D)

The youtube video is here: .com/watch?v=1cnifqa9LEw

I apologise that both of these characters are Hetalia OCs - The North Island of New Zealand (Will) and an American State - I hope that this doesn't detract from enjoying this smutty fic I wrote XD

(also I am new at smut so bear with me . . )

* * *

_-Just a little bit-_

Will was keenly interested in how movies were made. He had always been fascinated by the magical moving picture and recently movie directors had been casting their roving eye over him and his sister more and more. Being the sibling that didn't have official country duties to attend to, Will had much more spare time on his hands and had gotten into the habit of frequenting the movie sets that had sprung up all over the place. This latest movie seemed especially exciting, a lot of it was being done digitally so most of the performing took place in a digital and special effects studio.

One day he turned up to set and noticed that there was someone similar to him. He wasn't a country because Will didn't recognise him straight away, (official countries were usually very easy to recognise). Yet there was something familiar about the cocky way this blonde held himself. He was very handsome, with ruffled blonde hair, a pair of Ray-Bans and clothes that looked vintage and well worn. Will kept his distance and skulked at the back of the set, not wanting to draw any attention. From his vantage point he observed the newcomer, who seemed utterly relaxed and in control in such a hectic environment. He sat right up the front with the director and chatted away with him like they were the best of friends. Will caught snippets of the conversation and learnt how he "had just flown in this morning, first class of course" and how the director should definitely "add more explosions" in the action sequence. After a while Will noticed that the blonde's hair, though messy, was actually in fact expertly styled in that way, something that had probably taken forever to look right. His clothes too, though vintage-looking, was most likely designer and had cost hundreds of dollars to get rips in the knees looking just right. Further observation also caused Will to notice this blonde to be quite the compulsive liar, but a silver tongued one at that, expertly flattering the people around him, but always so that he got what he wanted.

He was kind of a douchebag, Will decided, but a charming one at that.

_-Take, just a little bit of time-_

The day was almost over and Will had kept to himself and to the buffet table mostly. He had noticed that the blonde had convinced two attractive PA's to deliver lunch to him so he wouldn't have to walk the distance to the buffet table himself. The filming had finished, the actors had left to their trailers and the set guys and technicians were all packing up. Will decided it was time for him to leave too, when a, now familiar, voice stopped him.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you . ."

The blonde not-quite-a-country was walking over to him with a cheeky smirk subtly playing around his mouth.

"Oh, uh, hey . ." Will tried his best to not sound embarrassed, as though secretly observing someone all day was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"William . . right?" Will was surprised he knew his name "Listen, it's okay dude, I have that effect on people" he said running his hand through his messy blonde hair. His attitude was so relaxed and casual, as though they had been best friends for years. Will wasn't sure whether he wanted to fistbump the guy and open a beer with him or be pissed off by his cocksure attitude that made it seem like he was the most important guy in the room, nay, the world.

"The names California, but you can call me Cali if you want" Cali extended a hand.

Will took it and replied "You can call me Will." An American state, the Hollywood one to be precise, suddenly his presence here made a lot more sense.

"Nice." Cali grinned at him, then looked around the set, as though he were a king surveying his lands. He turned back to Will. "You wanna check out the dailies with me?"

_Wrap it up baby, I'm taking you home_

"Dailies?" Will asked as they walked down a carpeted corridor in the building next to the studio.

"You don't know what dailies are? Dude, you are new to this film-making thing, aren't you? Dailies are compilations of all the footage shot that day. So everything we watched today, except now it's on screen."

"Oh you mean End-Of-Day-Screening-Of-Scenes-Shot-That-Day?"

Cali laughed "Did you come up with that title all by yourself?"

"Well . . yes" Will grinned "No one ever told me there was a proper title."

"Nice, dude" Cali stopped and held open the door for Will to enter. Inside was a miniature cinema. It wasn't a huge room, one whole wall was covered by a screen which framed by red velvet curtains, and the opposite side of the room had about twelve large armchairs in three rows facing it.

"Take a seat" Cali indicated the armchairs then dropping his bag, leapt up the couple of steps to the back of the room where there was a door to a small booth. While Cali set up the projector Will settled into the large armchair right in the centre of the 'audience'. The lights dimmed and Cali jumped into the armchair next to him, kicking off his (designer) skate shoes to get comfortable.

They watched the first couple of scenes in relative silence both absorbed in the actors powerful performances. After a while they started pointing out different things they noticed, where the actors were improving, where the actors needed more emotion. They both cracked up when there were bloopers, especially when one of the larger mustachioed caterers, who looked slightly like a walrus, had walked into the shot, instead of the handsome male lead.

A little while into the dailies Will, stretched his arms and noticed that his shoulders where quite sore. 'I guess all the skulking in the shadows, instead of relaxing in a set chair, really didn't help.' he thought to himself. Cali saw Will rubbing his shoulders and offered a shoulder rub.

"No, no it's ok, I'm fine" Will replied embarrassed.

"It's no trouble, really, I've been told I'm quite the masseur" and before Will could protest further, Cali leapt nimbly up and sat on the back of Will's armchair, his legs on either side of Will.

_-you've got pressure dripping off your shoulders-_

_-let me be the one to relieve it-_

His hands were soft yet firm, as though they had seen a lot of manual labour in the past but were now treated to manicures everyday. He certainly was good and Will was soon putty in those talented hands. He forgot all about watching the dailies and closed his eyes, submitting himself to the soothing rhythm of Cali's hands on his shoulders. Soon he found his head falling backward to rest on the armchair. The hands on his shoulders slowed their movement, but didn't leave their position, as a new point of contact was made. With his eyes closed Will felt the lips brushing his in a cheeky kiss as though it were the ignition of a firework in his stomach. His green eyes flicked open and he stared up at Cali's blue ones. Even in the dim light Will saw that the blue had speckles of green making his eyes appear almost turquoise, something he hadn't seen before, as Cali had kept his sunglasses on for most of the day. Will's heart was doing somersaults as adrenaline began racing through him, but it wasn't fight or flee time. No, Will didn't move as Cali slipped down one side of the giant armchair to come to rest sitting on Will's lap his legs still either side of Will. He felt those soft, firm hands take a hold of him and pull him towards another kiss and he succumbed willingly. They were so close, yet not touching, as though just breathing the same air was satisfying enough. Their lips, partially opened, met and shyly courted each other before rushing together in hungry passion. That silver tongue, that earlier that day had courted gorgeous young actors with easy lies, was now attending to Will in a way that, in his innocence, was not aware was possible. Cali drank Will in, as though he was the freshest air he had ever tasted.

_-Looking so good when your hair is a mess-_

His skillful hands began working their way up Will's neck to his hair. Unlike Cali, who took great care to get his hair to look messy, Will's hair was naturally unkempt. One hand ran up through his dark brunette hair, fingers curling in a teasing manner, while another travelled down to find the hem of his t-shirt. He reached under and began exploring the warm tan skin of Will's torso, which sent shivers all the way back up the brunette's spine, making Will break the kiss for a moment in order to gasp. Cali grinned down at him for a moment and then began a trail of kisses starting in the nook of his collarbone traveling back up to his parted lips, never ceasing the working of his talented hands. Will's hands, until this point, had just been resting passively on Cali's knees, but now as Cali's lips returned to his own, he slowly, teasingly slid them up his thighs until they rested on his hips, Will's thumbs pointing downward in the crease between thigh and pelvis. Cali gasped with a grin, breaking the kiss for a moment. Pleased with this reaction Will squeezed his hands lightly, causing Cali to buck slowly into Will in pleasure. Will felt his face flush in a mixture of heady desire and innocent embarrassment. He had only met this man earlier today and already they were discovering each other intimately. This was the sort of person Cali was, Will guessed, he wanted everything and he wanted it NOW.

_-I'm working you overtime-_

"Why me?" Will asked between kisses.

"Are you kidding me?" Cali asked as both his hands worked, under the shirt, down Will's back. "You're gorgeous."

_-I'm getting you over the line-_

Will's hands stayed firmly on Cali's hips, as they kissed, even as he felt him reach down and unzip Will's pants. Something about this guy made Will want to take risks. He was charm and glamour and decadence. He was sunshine and warmth and oranges. He was mysterious and neon and a creature of the night. Will could see into him, he was false and fake and smoke and mirrors. Yet, Will felt, perhaps, there WAS something real about him. A tiny part of truth hidden under the too-white smile and the perfect hair and the designer . . everything.

Perhaps that's why he didn't stop him, he told himself, he wanted to uncover the truth. Well it was partly that, and it was partly that he had been completely and utterly charmed by this silver tongued State.

_-Let's get unprofessional-_

Will felt a skillful hand trace a path into his underwear and he gasped into Cali's lips. He trembled under his touch.

_-It's gonna feel much better with . .-_

Just as Will was about to surrender himself to this passionate state . .

The reel ended and the lights in the intimate cinema automatically turned on. Cali broke the kiss and moved off of Will. Will lay there for a moment feeling a ridiculously powerful combination of disappointment and slight relief.

"Sorry Will. I've just remembered I've got somewhere I need to be." Cali didn't look too sorry, he looked more amused than anything, "God. It's so cliche isn't it? Yet true. I can only charm people to a certain point. And these particular people don't like to be kept waiting." Then Will did notice a look of annoyance cross Cali's face, before Cali sat in the armchair next to him and proceeded to put his shoes back on. Will lay slumped on his own chair, his heart and head both jumbled in confusion. He felt almost like pouting.

Cali stood up shouldering his bag and headed for the door.

"Cali . ." Will started but wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Cali turned around at the door.

"Don't worry Will. They're called 'dailies' remember?" California winked his turquoise eyes at him then slid his Ray-Bans on. "See you tomorrow" he called as he disappeared out the door.

Will, remaining slumped in his armchair, decided against pouting, and grinned instead.

_-Just a little bit (ah)-_

_-Just a little bit (ohh)-_

_-Just a little bit (Ahh)-_

_-Is what you need-_


End file.
